Angels Dawn
by Gravemind497
Summary: An Akatsuki Group full of women follow there orders under a leader with a Troubled past


**Chapter 1**

**Meet the Boss**

A story i've had in my head for a while now

Hope you like it.

I don't own Naruto(Wish I own the Akatsuki though)

* * *

><p><em>20 years since the Kyuubi attack on Kohohagakure caused my Madara Uchiha. The Shinobi world has been in a slow steady peace between each of the Elemental nation. However one year ago a mysterious group have been capturing Tailed beast creature's with strength similar to the Kyuubi. Within each of the Four Nation's there is at least one of this tailed beast that was captured and sealed inside a person to be as a tool for war these host are called Jinchuriki's. While being a Jinchuriki host the person is blessed with incredible powers from their tailed beast however their powers come with painful effect. Some host are given tailed best at birth to be trained how to control them at a young age this lead to the host not having many connections to friends in their childhood. Another effect is being feared and hated in their village, in all the years since the nation started capturing and seal tailed beast. Only four were killed by someone in their village which resulted to the tailed beast escape from its seal. One year ago a group started capturing Jinchuriki host for their unknown purposes. To prevent future captures each of the nations put aside their difference and assisted each other to prevent anymore Jinchuriki host from falling into the Hands of the Akatsuki.<em>

**Location: an Unknown desert past the border of Otogakure two figures move east.**

"Hay Tayuya" A female voice called to the person next to her.

"Tayuya…."

"…What is it Karin?"

"Are we there yet we have been walking for hours!"

"Tch… stop complaining look at the sky it's raining"

"So?"

"Idiot that means were near the border to Amegakure"

"Oh yea I forgot that this rain acts like a detection line so that means they already know where here"

"See you're not as stupid as you look"

"Hn whatever, so do you think the others are all here by now we are running a little late"

"Were about to find out soon, come on"

The two females started moving into the heart of Amegakura they went inside a tall building that was the tallest building in the who village it was also in the center of the village. The two went down the building stares that must have run deep underground until they were in a cave tunnel that lead them to a large door. Tayuya open it and two shadow figures were already inside waiting.

Took you two long enough, I thought there was no Jinchuriki in Otogakure? One of the shadow figures asked the two.

"There wasn't but this idiot here got lost trying to read the map so we ended up losing a day's journey"

"Oh come on Tayuya I said I was sorry"

"Tch… Whatever "

You two need to stop bitching at each other every time you two leave on a mission the other figure spoke.

"Well sorry if we don't get along as quickly as you two did Temari" said Tayuya.

Temari revealed herself; she was a tall blond with a large Fan on her back over her Akatsuki uniform

"Don't get me wrong I don't like partnering with this one anymore then you two towards each other" she pointed to her shadow partner

"You know that's kind of mean, I'm hurt a little Temari" the figure revealed her face from the shadows.

"Like you even like her anyway Tenten" Tayuya said

"Hn it still hurts" Tenten said with a angry face towards Temari

"So where are the other two I notice there no show like the last meeting" Karin looked around

"I heard they just finished capturing their target and are on their way here but that was three day ago" Temari said folding her arms

"Well it looks like they ended up playing with their target like last time those two are always competing to see which one of them is stronger" Karin said

"Well at least they don't fight every single time it's time to meet" Tenten gave a small grin to Karin and Tayuya.

Karin got pissed at that last remark "Look you…" The door open two females stepped in one of them holding a person over there shoulder.

"So you two finally show up I stated to think the four tails was too much for you, or did you two just fight again" Temari Said with a smirk on her face.

"Not this time it took so long because Sakura wanted to take on the four tails by herself" one of the figures said as she revealed herself to the group

"It's was to get even from last time or do you not remember taking on the two tails by yourself Ino" The women hold holding the person revealed herself with her bright pink hair as she throw the old man to the ground he was covered in bruised

"Damn Sakura you do know you wasn't suppose to kill him right?" Karin looked at the old man

"Yea I know he's not dead I healed him on the way here he was kind of tough to fight when he transformed I had to break his arms so he couldn't fight back" She explained to the group.

"Well that's what happens when you don't stop him from getting the advantage on his home ground he was expecting us to attack him he is a Jinchuriki after all" Ino said looking at Sakura as she tried to sit on a rock.

"Whatever" the pink hair took a seat.

Well now that where all here do I even have to ask… why are we here in Amegakura instead of at our usual spot? Tayaya asked everyone who didn't have an answer.

"I heard the leader lives in the tower and since the villagers didn't attack us on our way here it must be true" Said Tenten

"So does that mean we will get to see our leader face for the first time?" said Karin

"Don't know but it's kind of interesting… all the times we meet we only see his shadow figure, the only one who ever seen his face is Konan" said Ino.

Hn he better not be some weak shot barking orders he doesn't look much older than me. Temari Stated to get piss

"You guys should concentrate more on your missions then what the boss look like"

"Yea it gets annoying to here you guys always asking what the leader looks like rather than capturing your targets faster". Said two figures in the back of the cave"

"Well sorry if we want to know who were taking orders from" Said Ino

"We can't all go around acting calm taking orders from some we don't know like you two …Hinata and Hanabi" Tenten Concluded.

The two figures revealed themselves there was a women with dark blues hair, next to her was her younger sister she had dark brown hair and was the youngest member in the group. Both had the same eyes, the eyes of the byakugan.

"Like I said it gets annoying to here you only worry about what the leader looks like" Hanabi said until another figure appeared behind the sisters.

It seem you ladies are getting along, not trying to start a fight I hope… the last time you guys fought Karin had a broken arm caused by no one else but Sakura the women looked at Sakura who had a small grin on her face.

"Damn Flat cheated monster!" Karin gave Sakura a look

"Watch it the next time Konan here won't be around to save you"

"Enough everyone… I called you here to for a meeting not a cat fight" the voice came from the shadows it was a male's voice.

"Sorry sir I tried to get them to behave before you show up" Konan revealed herself she was the oldest member and second in command behind the organization.

"If I wanted to see girls bitch at each other I would have had a wife a long time ago" a figure in the shadows appeared he was tall almost the same height as Temari but shorter and younger the Konan.

The girls stared to smile at their leader last sentences even Konan and Tayuya Smiled.

"Now that we're all here shall we start the meeting" The leader revealed his eyes to the group He had the Rinnegan.

* * *

><p>Chapter One is done I Hope you all enjoyed my story gonna try to updated soon<p>

Untill next time. Don't forget to leave me a review latter!

**Next Chapter** The Next Target


End file.
